Fury
Fury '''(also known as '''Fury the Nephilim) is an active member on the XAWA roster, played by Darren Cheek. Fury (in his days as "Rage") is credited with helping found the Anarchy Wrestling Association with Kitana and Blackheart. He was, despite this, never present through the entire run of AWA, due to Army obligations. His triple threat match against Cyrus Mason and The Ogre marked his return to wrestling, and would later go on to win the XAWA Tag Team Championships with Stryke. He would later lose them at the 2011 Highway to Hell event. Fury would then gain the XAWA United States Championship from Xander, only to lose it to Stryke at Anarchy Colosseum II. The 2012 season started with Fury and his new tag partner The Alien attempting Tag gold once again at Road 2 Ruin. They would eventually win the titles at the 5-Year Anniversary show of ShOcK! in the organizations first ever Tables, Ladders & Chairs match. After his team lost the Tag titles during a short absence, he returned and captured the International title at the 2012 Highway to Hell event. During his stint as International Champion, he would be challenged by Brad Leech, who would get a title shot whenever he wanted upon beating him. Leech cashed this in following Fury's match with Bonkers at Extreme Behavior in September of 2012, pinning Bonkers following the match. After this, Fury went on to reform his long-standing tag team with Stryke, re-christening themselves "Extreme by Design" (a nod to their former tag team "Dangerous by Design"), and would go on a tag team run for some time, though they failed to capture gold. They would face each other on the last LiveWire of the year in a Falls Count Anywhere match, nearly destroying each other and would miss Anarchy Colloseum III. Fury returned in 2013 by defeating D.C. and Cyrus Mason in a hot-streak on the first two official shows of the year. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Rise of the Nephilim'' (Double knee facebreaker) **''Furious Ankle Lock '' *'Signature moves' **Springboard diving clothesline **Leg drop *'Signature objects' **'Sheathed katana (which he unsheathes and impales in the ground, using it as a hat and coat rack) *'Managers **'Liz Steel' *'Entrance music' **"Hell" by Disturbed (early 2011) **"Monster" by Skillet (late 2011—March 11, 2012) **"Back for More" by Five Finger Death Punch (March 18, 2012—present) **"Under and Over It" by Five Finger Death Punch (April 1, 2012—present; used while teaming with The Alien and Sharkey) **"Kick Ass" by Egypt Central (November 5, 2012—present; used while teaming with Stryke) **"Fuel" by Metallica (March 3, 2013—present; AWA classic theme) Championships and acomplishments *'Anarchy Wrestling Association' **2007 AWA Hall of Fame Inductee *'eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association' **XAWA Tag Team Champion (2 times) ***with Stryke (1 time) ***with The Alien (1 time) **XAWA Hardcore Champion (5 times) **XAWA United States Champion (1 time) **XAWA International Champion (1 time) Category:Roster Category:2003 debuts Category:XAWA Tag Team Champions Category:XAWA Hardcore Champions Category:XAWA United States Champions Category:XAWA International Champions Category:AWA originals Category:AWA Hall of Fame inductees